Many inductance elements, each obtained by winding a coil conductor around a magnetic core, have been generally used in circuits of electronic components. In recent years, a laminated inductor is often used instead of such an inductance element to meet a miniaturization demand.
In general, in a laminated inductor, magnetic layers and conductive patterns are alternately laminated and the conductive patterns are electrically connected to one another such that that conductive patterns function as a coil conductor. However, when a direct current is applied to such a laminated inductor, an inductance value rapidly reduces as a result of an occurrence of magnetic saturation at magnetic substances in accordance with the increase in current. That is, DC superposition characteristics deteriorate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-318946 (Patent Document 1) discloses a laminated inductor including a magnetic gap portion obtained by replacing a part of a magnetic layer with a nonmagnetic substance. Using the configuration of a laminated inductor disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to suppress magnetic saturation at the time of application of a direct current to the laminated inductor and improve DC superposition characteristics.